To Different To Be In Love
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: Marlene and Skipper love each other but have never told one another.What happens when the Central Park Zoo get a male otter and he falls for Marlene will Skipper tell Marlene how he feels about her or will he lose the one he loves the most.
1. Feeling The Same But Not Knowing You Do

**To Different To Be In Love**

_Skipper's POV_

Sometimes when you are around the HQ you brighten up my day.

When you smile it melts my heart

When you giggle or laugh it makes me smile on the inside

I have done things that would make other people want to run away and hide

But you stay wanting to know more

With the things I've done

And the things I've faced

You would't think just saying I love you

Would make me so afraid

I don't know why

It just does

Sometimes when you look me in the eyes

I can't help but stare straight into them

They look like a golden sunset

But what throws me off is

When I am looking into your eyes

Is that you're looking straight into mine

You have the biggest smile on your face

But when you notice me looking at you

You try to change the subject it makes me wonder

Do you feel the same?

_Marlene's POV_

When I am alone in my habitat

I visit you

I say hi to everyone

But truth be told

I only go there to see you

Don't get me wrong

I like the others

But not how I like you

When I see your face

It makes me smile

When you start ordering the others around

It makes me giggle

And I swear when I do

I see the corner of your beak starting to curl up to make a smile

When we talk I start to stare in your ocean like eyes

I drift away in them

And when I come back to earth

You are there staring at me

So I try to talk about something

So you won't ask me why I was looking into your eyes

But if I think back I swear you were staring into mine

Some part of me hopes you were it makes me wonder

Do you feel the same?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own The penguins of Madagscar<strong>

****(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 27/04/2014)****


	2. Loving You From A Distance

Chapter 2 -Loving you from a distance

I watch you from my habitat wishing that you would notice me, but then a voice comes into my head saying that we are two different kind of species and it will never work. Maybe it is right and I should find someone of my own kind but there are no other otters in central park zoo, but there is no one like Skipper he is one of a kind

Just as I am daydreaming I hear a bang behind me I turn around to see what caused it, in the middle of my habitat there is a crate so I start to walk up to it and look inside

"Hello anyone in there?" nothing

"Well if there is I am Marlene and welcome to the Central Park zoo" As I was still not getting a answer I turn around to walk into my cave, then a Spanish accent said

"Marlene that is a beautiful name you have there" I turn back to the crate

"Urr thanks Urrrr"

"The names Pablo"

"Well hello Pablo welcome to the Central Park zoo"

"Well not to be rude but I can't see much of it were I am right now"

"Oh wait here I will be right back"

"I am not going anywhere any time soon".

I jumped from my habitat then jumped in to the penguins habitat

"Skipper" nothing

"Must be inside" so i open the fish bowl entrance climbed down the ladders there they are playing some sort of card game that Skipper properly pick to play. how do i know this well the game they are playing is not any other card game I have ever saw before. So I slowly walk to the table they are playing on, I stand right behind Rico and then I whisper to him

"Rico can I have a crow bar please"

"Yep" he throws one up for me

"Thanks Rico" I look back at everyone else, luckily they did not see me

"See you later Rico"

Bye, bye"

I start to make my way out slowly then suddenly.

"Whoa! hold it there Sister" I turn around to see Skipper

"Hi Skipper, how are you?"

"Don't try that act on me Missy, hey why have you got a crow bar" Skipper turned around to look at Rico

"Rico have you been giving another animals our equipment?" Rico shook his head

"Ok then can I have a crow bar Rico" Rico looked at me with his big blue eyes which looked just like Skipper's so I caved

"Skipper"

"Yes Marlene?"

"This is your crow bar, sorry I need it to open a crate that is in my habitat".

"What? a crate is in your habitat? Kowalski has there been any report of a crate going to the Otter habitat?"

"No Skipper there is not"

"Ok men we need to find out who is in that crate it could be a spy lets go"

"Wow hold it there you guy first of all the animal's name is Pablo and Second he is not a spy"

"How do you know that Marlene?" Skipper asked taking the crow bar out of my hands

"He could be undercover and working for Dr Blowhole" I grabbed the crow bar out of Skipper flippers

"Don't be so paranoid Skipper not everyone you meet are planning to destroy you" I turned around exited the penguins habitat.

I jumped over the wall of my habitat then ran to the crate

"Sorry it took so long"

"That is ok" I forced the crow bar into the side of the crate and pushed after a minute the crate opened and Pablo walked out he was a Otter his fur was a ginger colour his four paws were white, as well as the belly area and by his mouth and cheeks his eyes were a dark brown colour.

"Well this place is beautiful"

"Thank you, well make yourself at home and after I will show you around the zoo is that ok?"

"Of course it is Marlene I can wait to spend the day with you" Pablo kissed me on the cheek and went in to the cave I stood there shocked then walked into the cave to find Pablo.

On the Otter's habitat wall there is a Penguin with a shocked and hurt face

"Marlene I love you" he whispered before jumping down from the wall with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar<strong>

**A very big Thank you to the people who reviewed I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon :)**

****(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 27/04/2014)****


	3. Wanting To Tell You How I Feel

Chapter 3-Wanting To Tell You How I Feel

"Nothing like a fresh cup of fish coffee to start the day" I told myself as I am waiting for the coffee machine to fill up my cup after a mintues my cup if full I bring it to my beak and take a sip then I walk to where the my team are

"Awwww would you look at that" there are my team fast a sleep in there beds, it is our day off today so they will properly wake up soon. I put my cup on the table and sit down, I looked at the clock on the wall 6:00 in a hour our breakfast will be here. I look back at the beds to see only two beds with a penguin in them

"Morning Skippar" I turn around to see young Private by the TV

"Morning Private I did not hear you get up"

"Oh well I needed the toilet when I got up I saw you up looking at the clock, so I though I would keep you company" Private smiles at me

"So would you like to watch some tele Skippar"

"Sure but not to loud we don't want to wake the others".

So me and Private watched some tele then I heared something hit the fish bowl

"Looks like breakfast is hear" both me and Private get up and start to walk to the ladder

"Raise and shine men breakfast is here" I ordered the rest of my team that were still asleep

"Yes Skipper" Kowalski answered me

"FFFFFFFFIIIIIISSSSSSSHHHHHH" Rico's answer with then he ran out of the HQ to get his breakfast

"Come men lets get some breakfast before Rico eats it all".

We climbed the ladder to see Rico eating his breakfast I walk up to the fish bowl and grab a fish and start to eat I look over to the Otters habitat. I see Marlene she is staring straight at our habitat but she looks like she is in a daydream she looks so cute when she daydreaming, I start smile and blush but I shake it off straight away.

"Alright men we have a day off today what would you like to do?" they all shouted out what they want to do

"How about we play cards?" Private shouted

"CARDS!" Rico shouted

"Ok men cards it is I know of a game we can play" we all walk back into the HQ.

"Are you sure this is a real game Skipper? I have never seen this game played before ever" Kowalski asked me while looking at his cards

"Yes it is Kowalski" we played cards for awhile then I heard what sounded like someone came into the HQ. I looked up but saw nothing so continued to play with my team then I heard Rico it sounded like he was talking to someone. I could smell something it smelled like Marlene then out of the corner of my eyes I saw brown fur I got up

"Wow hold it there Sister" she turn around and looked at me "Hi Skipper, how are you?" she is trying to hide something from me I just know it

"Don't try that act on me Missy"I notices something metal behind her back it's a crowbar.

"Hey why do you have a crowbar" then it hit me she was the one Rico was talking to so I turn around to Rico

"Rico have you been giving other animals are equipment"? he shook his head he's lying, well there is only one way to find out we have only got one crow bar and it is in Rico's stomach

"Ok then can I have a crowbar Rico" I could tell he was looking at Marlene to help him

"Skipper" I turn around to look at her

"Yes Marlene?"

"This is your crowbar" I knew it

"Sorry I need in to open a crate that is in my habitat"

"What? a crate is in your habitat?" I start to worry

"Kowalski has there been any report of a crate going to the Otter habitat?"

"No Skipper there is not"

"Ok men we need to find out who is in that crate it could be a spy lets go" we start to go to the ladder when Marlene blocks us

"Wow hold it there you guy first of all the animal's name is Pablo and second he is not a spy" I walk up to Marlene

"How do you know that Marlene?" I asked her while I took the crowbar out of her hands, she is no way putting herself in danger

"He could be undercover and working for Dr Blowhole" she grabs the crowbar out of my flippers

"Don't be so paranoid Skipper not everyone you meet are planning to destroy you" she shouted at me then exits the HQ.

I look back at my team "I am not paranoid am I?" I asked I looks at Kowalski

"Urrrrr well urrrr" I look at Rico who just looked away the I looked at Private

"Well may just a bit ,it is only because you care Skippar" I turn around to look at the ladder then I start to walk to it I look up then I turn around to my team

"Ok men I am going on a solo mission to see if the animal in Marlene habitat is a spy or not" I climb up the ladder, when I got out of the HQ I sigh, time to go and tell Marlene why I acted that way.

So I jumped up on to the Otters habitat and saw a ginger male otter kiss Marlene's cheek it broke my heart I watch Marlene just stand there then she went into her habitat. I whispered to myself what I wanted to say to her

"Marlene I Love You" I jumped off the wall and tear started to fall from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar<strong>

******(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 27/04/2014)******


	4. I Worry About You Because I Love You

Chapter 4- I Worry About You Because I Love You

As I walk into my habitat I see Pablo looking at my drawings on the wall

"These are some very nice pictures, did you draw them?"

"Why yes I did"

"Well Marlene they are the pretties pictures I have ever seen just like the person who did them" I look at him a bit confused is he trying to flirt with me?

"How about that tour around the zoo?" I asked changing the subject

"That would be great I can't wait to meet everyone" We exited the cave and started the tour around the zoo.

"Ok our last stop of the tour is the penguins habitat"

"How many penguins are there?"

"There are four penguins"

"Boys or girls?"

"Four boys"

"Is it me or is there more male animals in this zoo then female animals"

"I have not really noticed" Me and Pablo jumped over the gates and on to the ice berg in the middle

"Looks like nobody's home Marlene"

"Well I won't say that" I walked up to the fish bowl and knocked it

"Hello anyone home?" the fish bowl slid open, Private popped his head out

"Oh hello Marlene come on in" Me and Pablo both climb down the ladder.

"Hey guys this is Pablo"

"Hello" Pablo greeted

" Pablo this is Kowalski" I said pointing at Kowalski who was mixing something together Kowalski waved

"This is Rico" I pointed at Rico who was brushing his dolly's hair.

"Hi" Rico greeted, Pablo looked at me a bit confused properly the way Rico said hi I was about to explain when

"Rico has trouble talking sorry if you can't understand him, oh by the way I am Private. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure why not" both Private and Pablo went to look at the HQ.

I turned to look at Kowalski who was still mixing something

"Hey Kowalski have you seen Skipper?"

"I was just going to ask you the question"

"Why?"

"Well after you left before, Skipper went to go and see if you know who was a spy or not"

"Well I have not seen him" just then the fish bowl moved and someone came down the ladder it was Skipper.

He turned to look at me

"Oh Hi Marlene"

"Hi Skipper" somethings wrong with him I can see it just then Private entered with Pablo

"And that's it really not much but its home" Skipper's face was shocked and angry at the sometime.

"Private!" Skipper shouted he ran up to him then he grab Private and pushed him behind his back

"Who are you?" Skipper asked Pablo.

"I'm Pablo" Skipper was going to say something which I know was not going to be nice, so I walked up to them

"Pablo is my new room mate I was just showing him around the zoo to make him feel at home" everyone in the room was just staring at Skipper.

"Fine" Skipper finally said and walked up to Kowalski Pablo looked at me

"Who he?"

"Skipper" Skipper said walking back to me and Pablo

"What?"

"My name is Skipper" Skipper was looking at me and Pablo

"Oh nice to meet you Skipper" Pablo greeted Skipper turned around to talk to Kowalski again but I was staring at him. There is something wrong Skipper never tells anyone he just met his name. I looked at Private who was sitting next to Rico the looks on their face's tell me they are think the same-thing.

"It's getting late we better get back to our habitat for some sleep" I tell Pablo and he just nodded his head

"See you guys tomorrow" the penguins said their byes all but one which was Skipper he's staring to worry me now. I will try and ask him tomorrow when we are on our own. Me and Pablo walk to are habitat and I show him where he will be sleeping. I went to my bed to get some rest but my worry for Skipper keeps me up, why am I so worried about him? a voice inside my head tells me

"Because you love him"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar<strong>

******(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 28/04/2014)******


	5. The Truth Is Told

Chapter 5-The True Is Told

I wipe the tears from my eyes I can't go back to the HQ the team will know there is something wrong with me but were can I go,Somewhere I will not be bothered by any of the zoo animals

"The Park" Skipper whispered to himself. Skipper rushed past all of the habitat's in the zoo and headed to the park.

When Skipper arrived at the park there was no one to be seen,Skipper sat at the bottom of a tree and signed he sat down and looked at the passing clouds

"Why bring a male Otter to the zoo why" Skipper asked himself " There was no report of an Otter arriving at the zoo Kowalski said so,also Marlene had to open the crate if the zoo ordered the Otter, Alice would of have to sign for it and place the crate in the Otter's habitat and opened it herself" Skipper got up

"Alice would of have to sign for it" Skipper shouted Skipper headed back to the zoo.

As Skipper headed for Alice's office he heard foot steps and voices it was Marlene and someone else's Skipper hided behind a bin and listened to them

"This is the offices where the humans stay and over there is the gift shop if your lucky you may get a stuffed toy made of you 'Pablo the Otter'" Marlene giggled

"Hmmm so this is where the humans do there daily duties" Pablo whispered to himself

"Ok how about I show you the other animals that live here"

"Sure thing Marlene" Skipper came out of his hiding spot

"So his name is Pablo he was very interested to where the zoo keepers offices were" Skipper looked at the offices and back to where Marlene and Pablo headed then headed for the offices.

"Ok arrival sheets, arrival sheets where are you" Skipper said to himself while he was looking in Alice's files

"Got it, ok male Otter there's nothing about a male Otter arriving at Central Park Zoo this is not right, that Otter is up something and I am going to find out what it is". Skipper headed back to the HQ to tell his team what he has found out.

When Skipper entered he saw Marlene standing by Kowalski "

Oh hi Marlene" I greeted

"Hi Skipper" Marlene greeted me then all I saw was Private with Pablo

"Private" I shouted I rushed over to them and pushed him behind me he was not touching anyone of my team the ginger Otter was just staring at me he does not know that I know his name

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Pablo" he answered me I was just to going to asking him how he got here but Marlene started to say something

"Pablo is my new room mate I was just showing him around the zoo to make him feel at home" I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Fine" I answered then I walked up to Kowalski then I heard Pablo say

"Who is he? " he was asking Marlene who I was so I turned around to face him

"Skipper" I said

"What?" He asked me confused

"My name is Skipper"

"Oh nice to meet you Skipper" he greeted me I turn around back to Kowalski.

"Kowalski I have found out something about our new Otter" I whispered then all I heard was Marlene

"It's getting late we better get back to our habitat for some sleep"

When both Otter's left, the three penguins looked at Skipper

"So what did you find out about Pablo?" Kowalski asked me

"Well you already know that there was no report of a crate going to the Otter's habitat"

"Yes"

"Well there is also no arrival sheets as well"

"So that means?" Private asks

"That means the zoo keepers don't even know they have got a male Otter in their zoo" Kowalski answered.

"But why would Pablo not want the humans to not know that he is here, but he does not mind the animals knowing he is?" Private asked, me and Kowalski both had to stop and think

"That is a very good question Private" Kowalski said just then there was a bang

"What was that?" I asked while I rushed over to the telescope to see what it was, all I saw was Pablo running to the zoo keepers offices

"Quick men Pablo's heading for the offices".

Me and my team rushed over to where the offices are, we kicked the door open and we just saw Pablo on the computer in Alice's office

"Hold it right there" I shouted and jumped up to the table were Pablo and the computer are

"Skipper it is not what it looks like or what you think"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" my team jump on the table

"Then what is it?"

"I...I"

"Well?"

"I was just trying to"

"What? send a animal away?"

"No"

"Stop our food supplies?"

"No, Skipper please listen to me I am not trying to do anything mean to you or your team, I am trying to get back home"

"What? back home?"

"Yes back home"

"Where is your home?" Private asked

"Hoboken zoo"

"Hoboken why would you want to go back there?" I asked him.

"He has a family to get back to Skipper" I turn around to see Marlene

"Well how come there is no arrival sheet about him?"

"I destroyed" Pablo answered "I got it when the zoo keeper was not looking and ripped it up so there was no evidence that I was here"

"How did you find this out Marlene?"

"I asked Pablo why he was flirting with me and he said that I remind him of his wife" I turned to face Pablo

"You were flirting with Marlene?" I asked him

"A little bit but don't worry Skipper I would never steal your girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" I repeated

"Yeah you two are going out aren't you?" Pablo asked both me and Marlene,I looked at Marlene and she looked at me

"Urr...Well..I" I was lost for words is this my chance to tell Marlene how I feel.

"No we are not going out we are to different" I answered

"Does that matter? love has no boundaries" Pablo answered.

"I...want...Urrr"

"You want what Skipper?" Marlene asked me with the biggest smile on her face

"I would like to" I said very quite

"What was that Skipper?" Pablo asked

"I said I would like to go out with you Marlene" I went bright red

"Really Skipper?" Marlene smile went even bigger if that was possible

"Yeah" Marlene hugged me

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes it is"

When me and Marlene broke from are hug everyone was looking at us .

"Urr ok men we got to help Pablo to get home"

"Really Skipper?"Pablo asked with a big grin on his face.

"Of course my friend"

"Skipper the next truck that is going to Hoboken is in five minutes" Kowalski told me

"Ok we have not got much time let hurry" all six of us made are why to the truck

"There's a one empty Skippar"" Private shout

"Ok Pablo there is one here" Pablo got in to the crate

"Rico lock up this crate". Rico threw up nail into the crate Pablo look though a hole int the crate and looked at us

"Thank you Skipper"

"No thank you Pablo if it was not for you I may of never got to be with Marlene,you may of only been here for one day but you are apart of are family" I said then looked at everyone else

"Don't forget about us"

"I won't" the crate started to lift up into the truck we all gave Pablo a goodbye wave then the trucks doors shut and off it went.

I turned around to see my team and Marlene looking at me.

"Well we are headed back to the HQ Skipper" Kowalski said then walked off with Rico and Private. I looked at Marlene she was just smiling at me

"I love you Marlene" yes I finally said

"I love you Skipper" then she came closer to me and kisses me I kiss her back

"I always though that were to different to be in love" She said to me

"So did I who would of thought that it would take a male Otter to show us that it did not matter if we are different"

"Yeah I am going to miss him"

"Me too"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar<strong>

**Well that is the end I hope you liked.**

********(Just a little update :) re-correcting some spelling mistakes, and the way the story was set up. Date of update 28/04/2014)********


End file.
